Everything Has Changed
by WUBSNK
Summary: 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed
1. Chapter 1

**[Everything Has Changed]**

['Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed]

**AU**

**Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth

Percy x Rachel (Mentioned)

Annabeth x Luke- Mortal man (Mentioned)

**Warnings: **Fluff, Percy and Annabeth as parents. OOC. Cussing (Not a lot)

**Word Count: **1,001

**A/N: **I'm trying but there's no guarantee that this will be the least bit good as **MaydayParade123 **which is, sadly, what I'm aiming for. It'll never compare, but hey, why not try. Excuse my inaccurate commas, I apologize in advance.

They were together before everything happened.

The doubt, that is.

But rumors start, and as much as he'd hate to admit it, it's pretty easy to believe them.

But who would believe that the power couple that dated from sophomore year in high school, the couple that was voted most likely to get married, broke up at the mere age of 18?

Well, a bunch of people actually; and anyone who knew anybody at CHB (A high school in NY- I'll be damned if anybody actually knew what it stood for) knew that her mother and his father hated each other. So, a forbidden romance of sorts, I guess. And some people just guessed that their friendship, which lasted from 6th grade to senior year, had, to put it simply, run its course.

But either way, it they had ended it. Or she had, from what he remembered.

And either way, the source of the break up led back to the rumors or more importantly, the rumors being slightly true.

It wasn't even like he wanted anything to happen between him and that redheaded girl, but you have to admit, in some ways, Annabeth and Rachel resembled each other.

And maybe that's what made Percy want to give in.

Maybe that's why when Rachel asked for a kiss, and Percy hesitated, an onlooker saw and mistook that hesitance for cheating; in whatever crazy way one's mind can work.

But either way the mysterious persons had seen the scenario, it still spread, and it spread fast. Like wildfire.

A friend whispering to a friend, a stranger overhearing everything; that kind of thing.

However the rumor that started at a random high school party, it somehow led back to Annabeth at school the next day. Don't ask Percy how it happened, but it did. And boy was she angry. All Percy remembered was being pulled into a closet and being screamed at by the girl with startling grey eyes and blonde curly hair that was always pulled into a pony tail. Percy couldn't remember all the big words that were once used in teasing, now being thrown at him as insults. But Percy could remember the tiny details. The way she ran her fingers through her hair multiple times, eventually causing it to fall out of its pony tail; she didn't notice. Or the way her startling grey eyes that only held nothing but love and affection for Percy, now only had hurt and disappointment, with the occasional tear slipping down her cheek until they rapidly started pouring; she didn't notice. But he did. He noticed everything about her, and he so desperately wanted to brush the tears away and pull her close and tell her that everything was all right. But he was the one causing the pain. And it wasn't alright. None of it was at the moment. Not for her, or him, or them –if there even was a 'them' anymore. Percy seriously doubted there was. So when Annabeth had screamed those two words that had imprinted themselves into Percy's mind '_**We're done' **_his mind had mentally prepared himself in advance. So he told himself he would be fine and stared blankly at the slightly shorter fair haired girl. However it only seemed to enrage her more, so she let out a string of cuss words before she ran out of the closet, with tears pouring down her tan cheeks, and into the seemingly silent, but crowded hallway.

She furiously wiped away her tears as she came to a stop in front of _**their **_spot. More tears fell as she dropped to the ground pulling her knees to her chest and then wrapping her arms around her knees. She laid her head in her arms, stifling sobs that were threatening to come out, thinking that she couldn't have picked a less sensitive man then _**him**_.

Little did Annabeth know, as soon as she left Percy broke down, dropping to the ground as heart breaking sobs slipped through his mouth. And little did she know, that no matter how much Percy thought it was very Lifetime movie-ish, he could swear he could hear the sound of his own heart breaking over his cries.

So Annabeth called her mom –who had her driver immediately take her over to the school while she composed an email to _his _dad- and went home not long after calling home.

Percy stayed but halfway through the day couldn't handle the sympathetic stares sent his way, so he skipped.

And the next day, everything seemed strange.

The two groups of Percy and Annabeth that had merged together had split right down the middle, finally going their separate ways; and only a week before graduation too.

But the groups carried on as normal, both going as far as to not mention the others name.

And when Annabeth would cast a fleeting look at Percy, Thalia would steer her away. And when Annabeth was mentioned by someone just passing by Percy, Grover and Nico would do their best to get his mind off of it, even if Grover couldn't lie and Nico wasn't very good with emotions.

So that's how it passed for the next week; longing glances and blank stares. And when graduation finally came, Annabeth couldn't wait to finally haul her ass out of there. And she did.

She left quickly with no time for a graduation party and she didn't even have time for goodbyes. But she couldn't take all the suffocating memories, so she simply left.

Percy, though, wanted to still be close to his mom (Always the momma's boy) so he picked a college only a two hour drive down in the heart of Philadelphia.

And eventually both his and her college years were filled with trips back to New York –at different times of course- and questions on how each other is doing.

And little did they know this was only the beginning of everything that's going to happen in the next years.


	2. Chapter 2- ANNABETH

**[Everything Has Changed]**

['Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed]

**AU**

**Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth

Percy x Rachel (Mentioned)

Annabeth x Luke- Mortal man (Mentioned)

**Warnings: **Fluff, Percy and Annabeth as parents. OOC. Cussing (Not a lot)

**Word Count: **1,075

**A/N: **I'm trying but there's no guarantee that this will be the least bit good as **MaydayParade123 **which is, sadly, what I'm aiming for. It'll never compare, but hey, why not try. Excuse my inaccurate commas, I apologize in advance. Kind of a filler chapter

_A_

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

_A_

Annabeth Chase was back.

That's right, she moved back to the city, because no matter how fun college in California seemed she couldn't help but remember how much she missed the rush, and the tall skyscrapers, and all her friends she'd left behind. So she went back. But that wasn't the only reason.

See, in her first year of college, Annabeth bumped into this guy named Luke, Luke Castellan. He was an old childhood friend who Annabeth spent most of her time from pre-K to 5th grade with before he had to move; he'd been her first crush, and according to Luke when they had a small game off truths, she was his first crush too. So it didn't come as a surprise when Luke asked her to be his girlfriend, but Annabeth couldn't help but feel guilty.

Because she knew that no matter how much Annabeth said she was over Percy, she wasn't. And no matter how much she didn't want it to be true, Luke had become a rebound. A rebound that lasted well into their second year of college that is. So even through all of the late nights spent convincing her that Luke was the one, and they would be together forever, she just couldn't wrap her mind around it, so she took a drastic step.

Let's be clear here, Annabeth Chase never made rash decisions; she left that to the people that were best at it. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and trying to convince herself that Luke was the one was driving her sleeping patterns into the ground. So she did what any other teenager –although she had just turned twenty- would do; she slept with Luke. And to tell you the truth she regretted every minute of it. And when the next couple days were spent with awkward conversations, and sudden sickness, she immediately took a trip to the nearest pharmacy. And when the results of you know what turned out positive, Annabeth Chase was ashamed to have done what she did, but she did it, and it can't be undone now, so no point in dwelling over it.

Annabeth Chase ran away,

She left a note explaining everything, and as she tip-toed out of Luke's messy apartment with only a duffle bag of clothes, and a credit card her mom had sent her sometime in the beginning of the year that was only to be used for emergencies, she decided to deem this as an emergency. She hoped in her car and backed out of the apartment garage before settling on driving aimlessly until she found inspiration on where to go. Something she'd never been fond of doing; gas actually cost money, something she'd always been a little bit stingy about.

But long story short Annabeth ended up back in New York. She stayed with her mom throughout her pregnancy and eventually Annabeth moved out with her beautiful baby girl named Joey (short for Josephine).

So here Annabeth is, working at one of the best architectural buildings in the world, and being a single mother of the beautiful six-year old Josephine, who Annabeth was happy to say, took after her with her blonde curls, and grey eyes.

But even now with a hyper six-year old to take care of, Annabeth is as punctual as ever. And if anything, Joey took after her mom with that factor, which Annabeth took as a blessing and a curse in which Annabeth would remember the times Joey decided to wake up before she could and would cry endlessly for hours on end demanding attention. But here we are, September 6th, also known as the first day of school. She'd hate to say it, but Annabeth had been dreading the day where she finally had to let go of her little princess. But the day was here, and as much as she despised it, Annabeth put on a brave face, and continued making lunch for Joey, occasionally letting out snorts of laughter as Annabeth heard her sing loudly as she got dressed. And when Annabeth had finally packed away her lunch and snacks and carefully put it away in her backpack, she heard the soft patter of tiny feet slapping on the wood floor before they came to a stop in front of her. Annabeth looked down at her with a bright smiling before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your breakfast is gonna get cold sweets"

Joey smiled, bright as always, and hugged Annabeth's waist before heading over to the table to carefully divide her breakfast as she seemed to do every morning. Annabeth smiled adoringly before heading off to take a quick shower and then get dressed. And when Annabeth came back she had been pleasantly greeted with the site of Joey finished her breakfast, and already putting her dishes away. Annabeth smiled with pride before she let out a little laugh. And when Joey looked over confused, Annabeth gestured to their outfits, which looked similar with both having white dresses, but Joey having TOMS boots, and high socks that were rolled down instead of the obvious heels that Annabeth sported. But Joey beamed none the less and attacked the older woman's waist with a hug before she pulled away from her mom and shouldered her backpack. Annabeth, who had finally remembered what today brought, let out a little sigh before she kissed her daughters forehead and sent Joey out to the school bus before Annabeth could decide that it wasn't worth it, and kept Joey home for the whole day. But Annabeth steeled her nerves and waved to her daughter from the front door way when the bus came and picked Joey up.

And somehow Joey was gone the next minute in front of Annabeth's eyes.

So Annabeth wiped away a few stray tears that somehow escaped the barrier they had been so cautiously guarded behind, and grabbed her car keys and her purse before she set off towards Olympia Buildings. And as she sat behind her desk she was so blissfully unaware of everything going around her as she switched back and forth from work mode, to mommy mode and worrying about her daughter. She worked a normal day as she looked over building designs, and ate lunch without a care in the world

But little did Annabeth Chase know that today, was going to be the day her life changed forever.

**So, I got this review somebody I do not know the name of but it went a little something like this:**

_**AmazingStory:I really enjoyed this fanfic;I believe it was amazing. I'm a  
little confused to how it relates to the song though; I understand things have  
changed between them, but the song is really about two people falling in love  
and changing the way they look/see each other, while this fanfic was kind of  
the opposite; Percy and Annabeth were in love and happy, but suddenly  
everything seemed to fall apart. I still really like it though, and by the  
looks of it it seems implied that this story is left open-ended, and/or can be  
continued on. I really hope you continue on with it, although it's fine as a  
one-shot too. (I like the song choice, too-I haven't been able to stop  
listening to the song, lately)**_

Please continue to write more stories! (:

**First, thanks so much. I read through it and I saw so many mistakes. But, to talk about how this relates to the song is that you're right. Right now it probably doesn't seem like it goes along with the song by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran, but that was just the prologue, so it's basically a flashback on what happened. So, hopefully, this chapter was better, AmazingStory (I guess that's the username) And I can't stop listening to it either! The video was just so damn cute, and I bought the song today or yesterday and I haven't listened to anything since. **

**Big thanks to **_**Chris Bates, Summer Skye 2012, **_**and **_**imbetterthanyou239, **_**for following my story it means so much to me!**

**And also, thank you to **_**PercyJacksonObsession **_**for making my story one of your favorites. **


End file.
